


Смысл полёта

by fandom_Hells_Kitchen



Category: Daredevil (TV), Iron Fist (TV), Jessica Jones (TV), Luke Cage (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-25
Updated: 2017-07-25
Packaged: 2018-12-06 01:46:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11590440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Hells_Kitchen/pseuds/fandom_Hells_Kitchen
Summary: Когда душа обращается в лёд, есть только один способ её разморозить — дорогие люди, готовые размораживать тебя столько, сколько понадобится, пока ты вновь не сможешь улыбаться.Примечание/Предупреждения:Драконья АУ





	Смысл полёта

— Чёрт возьми, Мэтт, перестань косить влево! Соберись! Ой, бли-ин!..  
Ярко-алый дракон врезается в стену заброшенного склада и тяжело падает на землю. Его очертания плывут, стекают кровавой энергией в почву и оставляют лишь силуэт Мёрдока, растирающего раненую левую руку. К нем вприпрыжку бежит Дэнни, лучась восторгом и делая замечания на ходу.  
Касл наблюдает за этим с дружелюбной ухмылкой. Всем драконам нужно учиться летать. Даже если они слепые и испытывают сенсорный перегруз в воздухе.

— Папочка, — глаза Лизы лихорадочно блестят, — ты ведь дракон, правда?  
Фрэнк закладывает пальцем страницу, закрывая книгу, и обнимает дочь, прижимая её к себе.  
— Почему ты так решила, солнышко? — улыбается он, приглаживая взъерошенные волосы.  
Малышка делает страшные глаза, забавно оглядывается, словно опасаясь, что их могут подслушать, и манит его пальчиком ближе. Мужчина прячет улыбку в уголках губ и склоняется.  
— Я тоже дракон, я чувствую! — торжественным шёпотом сообщает Лиза, светло улыбаясь.  
Фрэнк беззвучно смеётся ей в волосы, ощущая необъяснимый восторг. Под сердцем бьётся ликующее, дремучее, древнее, приветствуя эти слова.  
— А мама и братик, значит, не драконы? — спрашивает он осторожно.  
Девочка морщит носик, вновь оглядываясь, и на лице её появляется ужасно милая гримаса взрослой серьёзности.  
— Не драконы, — медленно произносит Лиза, в детском голоске звучит древняя мудрость. — Но это не страшно, пап. Мы всё равно любим их, верно?  
— Всё равно... — эхом соглашается Касл, прикрывая глаза. Всё его естество трепещет от восторга и безудержной любви к семье. Кипящая под рёбрами нежность бьётся о грудную клетку, питая готовую в любую секунду раскрыться драконью суть.

Мэтт учится летать медленно, но верно, ловя крыльями потоки ветра и безбожно в них путаясь.  
В отличие от него, Дэнни рассекает небо легко и свободно, словно стихия. Джессика шутит, что рождённый прыгать по крышам — летать не может. Не то чтоб это было смешно.  
Фрэнк рассматривает резвящихся над лесом драконов и ухмыляется. Они впервые вывезли Мэтта за город, потому что он слишком часто врезается в здания и не выдерживает бушующих между небоскрёбами порывов. Привыкший к каменным джунглям Сорвиголова запинался обо всё, что только можно, начал пользоваться своей тростью и периодически терял ориентацию в пространстве, путая запахи и звуки. Ничего страшного, привыкнет. Всё лучше, чем нечаянно сбить самолёт, не рассчитав траекторию крутого виража.  
— Кажется, он делает успехи, — улыбается Люк, замечая едва-едва разминувшегося с высоким деревом Мэтта.  
Фрэнк косится на него и тут же отводит взгляд. В глазах Люка застыла неизбывная тоска по крыльям, полёту, небу. Вечная тоска заключённых в человеческую оболочку драконов. И Фрэнк совсем не уверен, что не смотрит вверх так же.  
Он помнит полёт. Чистое, ясное ночное небо, густое и пьянящее, как кровавое вино; луну, истекающую жемчужным светом; яркую россыпь мелких звёзд, похожую на сахарную пудру, и ветер, упругими струями бьющийся в крылья, нежно огибающий тело, возносящий всё выше и выше, за облака. Свобода, бурлящий в венах восторг и простор до самого горизонта.  
— Сам однажды полетишь, — буркает Фрэнк, отходя к оборудованному под деревом уголку, где занимается своим оружием.  
Люк оборачивается. В его глазах бушует нечто древнее, недоверчиво-мечтательное и лишь ждущее часа пробуждения.  
— С чего ты решил?  
— Мудаков к мудакам тянет.

Мария загребает в ладонь золотистый песок, и он мелкой пылью рассыпается по ветру.  
— Тебе не страшно? — Фрэнк осторожен, он боится касаться её. Слишком изящная, слишком хрупкая, слишком светлая...  
Мария смеётся.  
— Ты прекрасен. В любом своём обличье, милый. — Нежные пальчики касаются его запястья и ласково гладят грубую молозистую ладонь.  
Он любит её так сильно, всем пламенем своей драконьей сути, до самых глубин человеческого сердца. Иногда Фрэнк думает, что не заслужил подобного счастья, думает и понимает, что ему всё равно — если Мария подарена ему небесами, он будет защищать этот дар всеми силами.  
— Эй, принцесса? — задорно ухмыляется он, обнимая любимую и целуя её в висок. — Готова променять прекрасного принца на сторожевого дракона?  
Та качает головой, нежно улыбаясь.  
— Только если дракон не будет сдерживать свою суть цепями из-за меня. Нельзя лишать крыльев тех, кто всегда тоскует по небесам.

Спустя пару недель, когда Мэтт более-менее осваивается в воздухе, Дэнни устраивает ему экзамен. Рэнд говорит, что лучше всего драконы познают свою суть через полёт. И ему верят на слово как единственному, кто свободно обращается из одной ипостаси в другую.  
Фрэнк заглядывает вниз с крыши полуразрушенного завода и думает, что это в общем-то закономерно. Летать им предстоит в городе, так что проверять навыки нужно здесь же. Но всё равно тревожно.  
Под рёбрами ворочается яростное холодное и подозрительное. Его суть смёрзлась у сердца, он не раскрывал крыльев с тех пор, как проснулся в палате с простреленной головой. В его драконьей сути не было смысла с тех пор, как умерла его семья.  
— Мэтт, ты только не подохни там, — напутствует Красного Джессика. Дэнни активно кивает, устраиваясь рядом с ней на крыше. Люк останавливается рядом с бледной Клер, готовясь в любую секунду закрыть её собой. И только Фрэнк остаётся в стороне от основной компании, чтобы никто не мешался под ногами, если придётся бежать спасать Мэтта. В то, что Красный не совершит какую-нибудь идиотскую ошибку, он почему-то не верит.  
Сорвиголова останавливается у края крыши, прислушиваясь к чему-то своему, растягивает губы в коронной раздражающей улыбочке и без разбега прыгает вниз. Вспыхивает алое марево, и в небо взмывает красная смазанная тень.  
Начинает полёт Мэтт неплохо. Он юрко лавирует между потоками ветра и закладывает крутые виражи, кажется, прекрасно освоившись в воздухе. А потом, на пике мёртвой петли, алый дракон нелепо взмахивает крыльями, начиная падать. И Фрэнк моментально понимает, что тот не успеет выровняться и поймать попутный поток ветра.  
И, чёрт, Дэнни не хватит сил его подхватить.  
Смёрзшийся под рёбрами ком трепещет и разворачивается, охватывая тело яростным пожаром. Одежде хана. Фрэнк успевает на ходу только снять плащ, сдёрнуть бронежелет и выкинуть оружие из кобуры, прежде чем спрыгивает с крыши, словно собираясь нырнуть в глубокую воду.  
Защитники не успевают опомниться, как тёмно-синий дракон штопором взвивается в небо.

Песок скрипит на зубах, и жарко, как на адской сковородке.  
Фрэнк опускает кончики пальцев в воду. Тигр пропитался грязной душной силой этой долины и совсем не приносит должного облегчения. Ну, блядь, отлично. Как он вообще пришел к этим древним руинам? Надо соринтироваться и вернуться к отряду, иначе этих зелёных юнцов перестреляют, как новорождённых котят.  
— Далеко вас занесло, юноша.  
Касл резко разворачивается, вскидывая пистолет, но тут же опускает его. Старик перед ним древний, как окружающие руины, чуть не рассыпается, у него беззубый рот и узловатые пальцы, вцепившиеся в деревянный посох. Его присутствие рядом заставляет трепетать свернувшийся под сердцем клубок драконьей сути.  
— А вам какое дело? — грубо отвечает Фрэнк, поднимаясь и убирая пистолет.  
Старик улыбается беззубым ртом.  
— Свой свояка видит издалека, юноша. Вы так мало встречаетесь с себе подобными, что не узнаёте их?  
Фрэнк следит, как кряхтящая развалина усаживается у речного берега. Сгорбленная фигура старика напоминает застывшее изваяние дракона.  
— Мне не нужно общество себе подобных, — огрызается Фрэнк, прищуриваясь, чтоб разглядеть солнце. — У меня есть семья.  
Старик тихо смеётся, словно кашляет.  
— Рано или поздно ты будешь искать его, все ищут. И тогда ты поймёшь, что значит быть в драконьей стае.  
Окинув сгорбленную фигуру презрительным взглядом, Фрэнк разворачивается, вытягивая шею и принюхиваясь. Кажется, он нашел направление движения.  
— Удачи вам, юноша. — шамкает старик, не двигаясь с места. А Касл уходит в сторону гор, так ни разу и не оглянувшись.

Полночно-синий дракон осторожно опускает свою ношу на землю и прижимает Красного к земле могучей лапой, яростно рыча. На груди его белый шрам, смутно похожий на очертания черепа.  
Силуэт алого дракона расплывается и стекает в землю густой энергией, оставляя только Мэтта-дико хохочущего, мать его,-Мёрдока.  
— Я так и знал, чувствовал!.. — слепой загребает пальцами сырую землю и широко улыбается, явно торжествуя.  
Полночный дракон яростно рычит, закрываясь крыльями, и развеивается по ветру чёрным песком.  
— Ебанавт ты, Красный, — рычит Фрэнк, отряхиваясь абсолютно звериным жестом. — Ты бы сдох.  
— Нет, я бы смог поймать ветер у самой земли. Давление изменяется. Перепад температур. А с ними изменяется и ветер. Я это чую.  
— Долбоёб.  
— Снято, мальчики, можете одеваться, — спустившаяся на землю, Джессика щёлкает их на телефон и протягивает Фрэнку его плащ. — Прикройся, твоя шкура страшная, как характер Стика.  
Фрэнк фыркает и чувствует, как под рёбрами бурлит наконец-то оттаявшая драконья суть.


End file.
